Pinkie Paste
by PonyOfInsanity
Summary: When Pinkie heads to the dentist's office, not even her beutiful, cavity-free smile will save her.
1. The Dentist's Office

As Pinkie Pie walked into the dentist's office, she wondered if she should have told somepony where she was going. _Nah,_ she thought, Besides, it would ruin her I-just-got-back-from-the-dentist's-office party, and those were loads of fun!The secretary at Colgates clinic said she could just head straight into room 1B, so Pinkie went ahead and hopped up into the chair. Colgate strolled into the room right after Pinkie had gotten settled. Pinkie had noticed that Colgate had brought a large tank of something with her, but she paid it no mind.

_"__Hey Doc! Hoew's it goin'"? _Pinkie asked.

_" __Just Fine, Pinkie. I'm glad you asked."_

Colgate said as she strapped a mask onto Pinkie, and turned on the air. But it wasn't normal air. Pinkie knew right away as the drug began to take affect.

_"__Uh, doc? I thinkthere's been a mistake. I don't have any cavities."_

_"__Oh, there's been no mistake Pinkie,"_ Colgate said as the gas started to make Pinkie tired and dizzy, _"You are the cavity."_


	2. Where am I now?

Pinkie awoke with a headach in a damp, dark, and quiet room. It looked like it was made of concrete, and she thought it was a basement of sorts. She tried to move, but quickly found that her legs were strapped so. She seemed to be in a a dentist's chair, and it had the lce-proof plastic still covering the pillow. She tried to move other parts of her body, but all that happened was a lot of crinkling noise, and the discovery that her body was entirely strapped down, from her head to her tried to wrench herself free, but all she succeeded in doing was cutting off her oxygen momentarily. Pinkie thought it was best from then on to not move so much. Just as she began to think she was alone and trapped, a dim light flipped on overhead, and Colgate walked into view. She was pushing a regular dentist's tool cart, but it had an odd machine sitting upon it.

_"__Oh Colgate, thank Celestia you're here. I'm stuck in this chair. I think there's been a mistake with your operations."_ Pinkie quickly said. The machine on Colgate cart was freaking her out a little bit.

_"__Pinkie, you're such a silly filly. There's been no mistake."_ Colgate said as she set the machine down next to Pinkie.

Pinkie examined the machine sat next to her, and found it to be very menacing, so she watched Colgate instead. With no extra flair, Colgate grabbed the cloth that covered the cart in her teeth, and pulled it off. It had many very, very, very sharp tools sitting on it. And most of them were scalpels.

"Wouldn't you like to know why you're here, Pinkie?"


	3. Why?

_"__What's going on?"_ questioned Pinkie.

Colgate twitched, then whipped her head around to Pinkie, then slowly turned her whole body to face the pink mare.

_"__You know what Pinkie?"_ Colgate said " Let me be honest with you. I. Don't. Like. You."

As Pinkie listened with horror, she looked at the some of the tools Colgate had at her dispence. There was a closed toolbox, as well as knives, scissors, dental tools, and a couple other dangerous looking things. And her Pinkie senses were going wild. Just then, Colgate picked up one of the many sharpened scalpels, seeming to examine it.

_"__You eat all of those sweets, BUT YOU NEVER. GET. A. SINGLE! CAVITY!_" As the blue pony shouted those words, she turned around and lunged at Pinkie, and cut her with the scalpels, leaving a long, but not deep, cut along her stomach. This didn't really hurt the party pony, as much as it scared her. She burst out crying, while trying to sing her song.

"_Good. Cry. You smile to much. You laugh to much. Even your friends think you are overbearing and clingy! Sing your silly little song while you can, because our party is about to get started."_


	4. The Party Begins

Colgate slammed the last knife down on the table, and took a deep breath, and smiled.

"O.K. Pinkie, lets start our little party."

She then picked out a steak knife, not one of her dentist's tools. It was long, sharp, and not something a regular pony would have. But she then changed her mind, and switched back to the scalpel. She pushed her dentist's stool next to Pinkie, as if this were just a regular examination, but Pinkie knew this would not end in her getting a sugar-free lollipop and a new tube of toothpaste. Pinkie started to sob uncontrollably, and her body was racked with shivers and shakes.

"Wh- Wh- Why are you doing this...?"

"Shhhh... All will be explained."

As she said this, she began cutting off the party pony's bubbly, pink, tail and talking.

"Pinkie, I'm gonna start small. I'll cut off your tail and mane, then hack off you extremities!" Colgate said in a cheerful tone.

"Your teeth are so spotless, I'll use them to teach patients how to brush their teeth! Just think about it Pinkie, you'll **_actually_** benefit society!"

Just then, Colgate worked all the way through Pinkie's tail, and it fell to the ground with a soft plop on the floor of the basement.

"Now for our _mane_ event!"

Colgate grabbed Pinkie's mane in her hoofs and pulled, and as it started to rip out of her flesh, there was an audible ripping sound.

"Sorry for my _tear_-ible puns. Oops, I let another one _rip_."

As the harshness of those words set into Pinkie and she thought about how those jokes were not funny, they were just mean, she felt the last of her mane get ripped off, accentuated by a very sharp tug that sent jolts of lightening-like pain through her whole body.

"Well, that was a good warn up, but now it's time to _really_ get started."

Pinkie dreaded what was to come, and she was already terrified.

She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible, bu she could still hear a metal box opening and having its contents rifled through, then being shut.

Pinkie dared a look and did not like what she saw. Colgate was holding a pair of hedge-clippers, and they were very, very sharp. And absolutely scary.

"I think you probably won't be walking very well after this. Not that you'll live to need to walk." Colget said as she walked over to Pinkie's right-front hoof.

She positioned the hedge-clippers, then just as she forced them together as hard as she could Pinkie screamed "NO COLGATE, DON'T DO IT!" But it was to late, and Pinkie had all the pain she had ever felt in her life times two dumped down on her right-front hoof. She couldn't handle it, and blacked out.


	5. Wake Up Pinkie Pie, It's Not Done Yet

When Pinkie Cam to, she immediately felt nauseated, and could feel headache-like waves of pain come pulsing up from her hoof. She couldn't yet bear to look at her own hoof, so she looked at her captor instead, and what she saw scared her. Colgate was sitting upon a stool in front of her, tapping a knife against the rungs.

_"__Do you know how __annoying __it is to fall asleep during an event as important as this? I planned our little… PARTY… for months, and you fall asleep!" _The unhinged pony's voice was beginning to rise.

_"__Oh Colgate, it hurts too much! No Colgate, Don't do it. Oh No!" _She said, with a mocking voice.

"AND, on top of that, you wet yourself. All of this is highly uncivilized behavior."

That must have been the terrible stench coming from the room. But there was… something else. A…metallic smell. Pinkie suddenly remembered her hoof, and pulsing waves of pains seemed to get especially unbearable. She steeled herself, and turned to look. And what she saw, did not look good. She was already feeling weak, but now she knew why. The hedge clippers had not been removed, instead, they lay, partially closed on her halfway hacked off hoof. They were stuck in the bone. Below the hoof that was still dripping, was an ever-growing puddle of her vital fluids.

Pinkie was just about to faint from the sight of her hoof, when Colgate slapped her, then stuck her with an adrenaline needle for good measure.

"Nope. Can't have you do that again! At least, not until you die!" The sadistic pony was now giggling, and it was rising into full-out screeching laughter.

The laughter died down, and Colgate looked up into her patient's eyes, and saw her lips form the words,

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, now is as good a time as ever to explain."


	6. What's this mess for anyways?

"I spend too much money on toothpaste, and I need new equipment. So, I have discovered a… new way of creating toothpaste."

All while she said these words, Colgate was hacking at Pinkie's leg with the knife she had been with on the stool earlier.

Out. HACK. Of. HACK. PONIES! HACK HACK HACK! At the last word, Colgate hacked again and again at Pinkie's leg, and Pinkie just tried to stifle her screams. At last, after a minute of the painful chopping, her hoof fell with a dull thud to the floor.

"Isn't it great?"

Pinkie just whispered "….no."

"Why don't you just have a fund raiser or something?" Pinkie said, through tears. "And why _me _first?"

"Pinkie, I already told you I didn't like you. You haven't ever experienced true pain, either. And plus, why not you? Your friends all hate you anyways."

Those words stung Pinkie. They broke her heart. And with that, she gave up. She hung her head and continued to shed tears. Colgate knew she had just broken the happiest pony in ponyville, and she liked it.

And with that, Colgate gave Pinkie the last adrenaline shot she would ever have.


	7. Emptying out the Cavity (Part 1)

And with that, Pinkie threw up. This was all just to much for her to handle. She narrowly missed Colgate, but the blue mare jumped back just in time.

"Darn it, Pinkie. Even if it didn't need to be sterile for this last part, I don't want to get my hooves all nasty in your vomit."

"L-last part? What last part? And what do you mean _last_?"

"Last part for you. I'm going to gut you. The squishy parts are what the toothpaste is really made out of. I think that I could make some free toys for the good little fillies and colts out of your skin too, though. What do you think?" Colgate smiled at Pinkie, obviously open to any suggestions that the normally optimistic pink mare always had.

"I think it's.. ugh... t-terrible. You can't gut me Colgate, I'm your friend!"

"Wrong. You're annoying. Nobody likes you. You're a nuisance. I will break your spirit, it's the last thing you will feel."

And with that, Pinkie started to cry. And Colgate picked up the scalpel.

"Now, let's open up that _cavity_." Colgate said, with an all to cheerful chuckle.


	8. Emptying out the Cavity (Part 2)

Colgate made the uniform "I" cut, and Pinkie just winced and looked on.

"What? you're not the only one who dissected those frogs in Cheerilee's Schoolhouse."

As Colgate pulled oped the soggy flaps of skin, tissue, and muscle, they made a sickening _schlick!_ noise, and flopped out, exposing the internal organs of Pinkie. Colgate decided that she would poke around a bit more, and break Pinkie's bubbly personality some more. Every time Colgate poked, Pinkie whimpered. Pinkie Pie just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but when she saw her own lungs expanding and contracting, she knew this was real. And it would end with her in a _lot_ of pain.

Colgate decided it was time to start, so with one last poke, she decided on Pinkie's stomach. She grabbed it, but it was so gooey, it slipped out of her hooves' grip. She tried again, but to no avail. Pinkie didn't' even look. It hurt to much. She just hung her head and sobbed. Colgate to a knife and started to hack at the tubes that attached the stomach to the rest of her organs. Finally, Colgate cut through the slippery material. She yanked it out, and threw it in an old bucket.

"No more sweets for you Pinkie."

Pinkie's body tensed up and she arched her back as high as she could go, and screamed. She let her bladder go, and emptied herself out. When she finished, she flopped down, and hung her head again, this time tears streaming from her eyes. And just when she thought she had all she could take, Colgate threw the knife down, and got up on her hind legs. Pinkie didn't know what was going on, but she would know very, very soon. Colgate took careful aim, and...

SPLAT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie screamed. And she screamed. And she screamed. Nothing could describe the pain.

This was all of the pain she had ever felt in her entire life, even during this torture, times one-thousand, dumped down on her, Colgate had stomped on her kidneys. Blood splattered and sprayed all over, coming in bucket-fulls.

"That must have hurt. A lot." On the last word, Colgate smiled, grabbed Pinkie's large intestine and pulled.

"SMILE, PINKIE!"

Pnkie didn't smile. She would probably never smile again. She only let out a deep, guttural wail. Clgate looked up, and noticed the light fading from Pinkie's eyes. She had to speed up.

She started to cut out Pinkie's liver, but then just ended up yanking it out.

"Guess you won't be liver-ing much longer, Pinkie."

At the mention of her name, Pinkie began to sob. The sobs racked her body. She hurt, and had hardly any strength. She knew she was dying. It was over. Pinkie shut her eyes, and quietly began to sing.

"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy... _friends_... of... mine."

Blood was pouring out of what was left of the young mare's body. Colgate knew she should have been careful, but she had gotten carried away. It didn't matter though, because it was over for Pinkie.

"Goodbye, Pinkie. Maybe you'll make some friends in Tatuarus."

And with that, she died. Pinkie was gone. No more spontaneous singing, no more wild parties, no more insane, annoying Pinkie Pie.

And with that, Colgate got to work. She still had to remove Pinkie's skin, and the rest of her organs.


	9. Author's Note

So... That's done. Now I guess I'll combine some of the chapters to create longer chapters. Man, I would love if somebody did a reading of his. I hope you like it, because I've got great news for those of you who did.

Fluttershy is the important one in my next story. Remember that. Also, comment and review on this. I love feedback and suggestions for future stories.

BROHOOF

P.S. Follow me for future info, and take the poll on my home page.


End file.
